


Faith, Trust, and Fairy Dust

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [30]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fairies, Fairy, Fairy Tonic, Goriyas, Hyrule sucks at lying, Hyrule-Centric, Legend knows all, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Magic, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries, Protective Legend, Protective Legend (Linked Universe), Time Is Noisey, Wounds, don't know if this is a graphic depiction of violence but better to be safe than sorry, fabricated myths, pretty fluffy, spells, thanks discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Six: FairyHyrule was weird.That was the only word Time could think of to describe his fellow Hero.It wasn’t just a weird ‘learnt through years of survival in the woods’ weird, or a ‘Hero’s Spirit’ type of weird, it was a plain old weird.As in, suggesting something supernatural.





	Faith, Trust, and Fairy Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hyrule was weird.

That was the only word Time could think of to describe his fellow Hero.

It wasn’t just a weird ‘learnt through years of survival in the woods’ weird, or a ‘Hero’s Spirit’ type of weird, it was a plain old _weird. _

As in, suggesting something supernatural.

There was a lot of weird surrounding Hyrule. He was the only Link able to use spells—able to transform enemies into Bots, able to transform into a _fairy, _able to heal with a single touch, able to summon thunder and lightning at will.

Of course, each of the Links had a special quirk to them.

Four argued with himself, and his eyes would occasionally flash colours mid-conversation. Sky was the Cucco-whisperer, a gift Time didn’t believe existed, and had the ability to sleep _anywhere_. Wind would occasionally burst into sea shanties around the campfire, and would speak in sailor jargon. Wild would spill random information regarding heart containers and health points, as well as had a plethora of food and monster parts. Warriors was the Chess King, but couldn’t do a simple puzzle. Legend knew an excessive amount of information, and would hum to himself whenever he thought no one was there. Twilight yodeled, and would often stare off into the dusk. Time knew that he would often glare at the midday moon, and played pranks on the group.

Hyrule was even stranger than the other eight.

* * *

Even though Hyrule had claimed to not have had a fairy companion, there were doubts in the group.

“Hey, listen!”

Mid-battle, Time whipped his face to where the voice came from. His expression faded from surprise to recognition when he saw Hyrule fighting some of the Bokoblins near him.

“I think these guys are infected!” Hyrule explained.

Time nodded, hiding the disappointment that lingered in his heart.

“Hey, listen!”

In another battle, in an other world, Hyrule yelled the same soul-crushing words from Time’s first adventure. The seconds of delay from the man almost managed to get him hit, but he snapped out of his memories before any damage was done.

“Watch out!”

Ducking, Time glanced over to where Hyrule fought. He yelled those words just in time for Time to dodge a sneak attack from a Lizalfos. Quickly stabbing his Biggoron Sword into the green monster, Time briefly wondered if Hyrule realised what he was doing.

Of course, Hyrule saying the _exact _same words as his childhood companion was purely coincidence. It wasn’t as if he was speaking in a different language, they were common Hylian words.

It’s wasn’t just the words that cause Time to turned to him every time, it was the fact that Hyrule’s voice chimed.

Whenever he was in a stressful situation, his voice would chime. Not a loud chime, just a quiet one that was barely auditable. Anyone who didn’t spend their entire life surrounded by fairies wouldn’t even recognise it.

Too bad that Time spend his around the fairies of the Kokiri Forest.

And Hyrule reminded him of a fairy with his chimed cries of alarm.

It must’ve been coincidence.

* * *

Hyrule liked sugary drinks.

And sugary foods.

And sugar just in general.

This was something Wild figured out very quickly. As the chef, he tried to make something that everyone would eat. Sadly, for Hyrule, not everyone like a gallon of sugar.

Hyrule’s love for sugar was one of the reasons he wasn’t allowed to be the chef. The soup he made had no salt, but sugar instead. It was too sweet for anyone to eat.

Hyrule ate it.

He liked his soup.

He liked the excessive amount of sugar.

He loved sugar so much that it was in his water. He quite literally drunk sugar water.

And, against what everyone expected, the sugar water didn’t dry out his throat. In fact, the sugar water seemed to help rejuvenate him. To anyone else, it would’ve been too sweet to drink.

Again, Time was reminded of fairies.

It was common knowledge that fairies liked sweet things. The sweeter it was, the more the fairy would like it.

This was why he and Malon had sugar water at Lon Lon Ranch.

Of course, Hyrule could just like sugary drinks. That was always a possibility.

Besides, he was reading _way _too much into Hyrule.

He just had a taste for sweetness, that wasn’t impossible. People had different taste buds, after all. Some like sweetness and some like bitterness.

Hyrule said it himself, he had nothing to do with fairies.

* * *

“Okay, where are you hurt?”

“Wha? I’m not hurt!”

“Wow, Legend’s the one not hiding any injuries. I’m surprised.”

Legend ignored Warriors as the pink-dyed Hero stared down Hyrule. The younger Hero was sitting on a log, quietly nursing his left arm. He had injured it during their battle with the Moblin, but was able to treat it on his own.

That is, if he had more magic refilling potions.

He ran out of the potions after he healed Sky’s broken wrist.

His magic reserves were depleted. The next time they were in town, he would need to pick up some more potions—and, possibly, learn how to make them. He went through _a lot _of refilling potions a week.

“Come on, spill.” Legend held out his hand. “You’re shaking.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m hurt! I could be cold…!”

Legend cocked an eyebrow. He leant close to Hyrule and quietly said, “You’re glowing.”

At that, Hyrule widened his eyes and saw that, in fact, he was faintly glowing green. Of course, the glow was nearly invisible, no one would spot it in the day. At night, he would be his own torch.

Legend held out a red potion. “Take this. We’re just on the outskirts of a town.”

“Your Hyrule?”

“Yeah.”

Hyrule accepted the potion. “Thanks.”

After downing it, he wondered, “How’d you know?”

“What? That you’re hurt?”

Hyrule nodded. “That and… the other thing.”

Time, who stood by Twilight as his protégé was trying to collect Wild, couldn’t help but overhear the conversation.

“You’re clutching your arm to your chest,” Legend explained, “that kinda means it’s injured.”

“Hmm,” Hyrule furrowed his brow, “and… the other thing?”

“You’re not subtle.”

“What?”

Legend pointed to his shadow behind the log. “Next time, don’t sit near the darkness. You stand out like a fire in the night.”

“Oh.” Hyrule said. “I guess next time I’ll just not be injured.”

“Then stop being reckless.” Legend cocked an eyebrow ignoring Hyrule’s indignant cries. “I knew a fairy who did that as well. Glow, I mean.”

Time, in fact, had heard that fairies glow brightly when they are injured. This was something he learnt growing up—whenever you saw a fairy glowing extra bright, it must be injured.

“Yeah, well, I’m not a fairy.”

“Well...”

“I’m not.”

Legend sighed at his successor’s antics. “Whatever. Just don’t hide your injuries anymore.”

“Like I tell you every time.”

“I’m not the healer of the group.”

“That doesn’t mean you _should hide your injuries!”_

“Yeah, yeah. Nag me later.”

* * *

The very next battle, Hyrule got injured.

They were in Wild’s Hyrule, and were fighting a couple of Blademasters and Footsoldiers from the Yiga Clan, as the moon shone over them.

As expected, Four was not impressed. He acted very Blue during the fight.

Wild was merely inconvenienced.

Hyrule and Time were cornered against one of the two Footsoldiers, who was dragging them away from the battle.

“Watch out!”

Time rolled out of the way of a storm of arrows.

Hyrule moved to swing at the Yiga, but the clan member disappeared into smoke. He reappeared behind them, managing to strike Hyrule through the arm with an arrow.

Crying out, he dropped his sword. He clutched the injury; his shield being drawn across his body from the fact that it was connected to his right arm.

Time swung his Biggoron Sword at the Footsoldier, managing to smash into him. The member disappeared before reappearing closer to them. Without hesitation, Time swung his sword at the member—flinging him backwards.

The Footsoldier landed, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

He didn’t reappear.

As the sound of the battle slowed, Time rushed over to Hyrule, who was clutching his injury. The arrow managed to slice threw his forearm, with the head and feathers on different sides of his arm. There was no blood coming around the wound, so the shaft must’ve been blocking any exit.

That was good.

He wouldn’t bleed to death.

Hyrule glanced up at Time, pain brimming in his eyes, yet no tear fell. He was glowing green, stronger under the light of the night sky.

“You’re going to be okay,” Time assured. He reached through his pack and retrieved a potion. “We need to remove the arrow.”

“I—I know.”

Sky rushed over to them. “What happened?”

“Hyrule got shot by an arrow.” Time explained. “I need to remove it—can you watch our backs?”

Sky nodded. “Okay.”

With Sky protecting them from any stray Yiga, Time got to work.

“This will hurt,” he warned.

Hyrule nodded.

Using his dagger, Time cut the arrow shaft close to his wound. He threw the head and feathers to the ground, only leaving a small segment of the shaft outside of the wound. He grabbed the arrow shaft and carefully pulled it out, earning a muffled cry of pain from Hyrule.

Once he removed the, surprisingly clean, arrow shaft, he passed Hyrule the potion. The Hero weakly reached for it as he leant against Time, totally limp.

“Come on,” Time urged, “you need to drink this.”

Finally, Hyrule managed to grab the potion and slowly slip it down. The wound on his arm started to heal, and he let out a sigh of relief. The wound wouldn’t fully heal from the potion alone, but the pain faded.

With the battle finished, the rest of the group converged around the three.

“What happened? Will he be okay?!” Wind inquired.

Hyrule sighed, “I’m fine.”

He was fine, in fact, if the way he wasn’t glowing indicated as much.

Trying to stand up, Hyrule wondered, “Was anyone hurt? Do I need to heal anyone?”

“No, you’re the only one,” Legend informed, forcing him back to the ground. “Don’t move yet.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

Time stood up as Warriors spoke, “We should move camp. The Yiga know we’re here now.”

Wild waved him off. “They won’t return. At least, not so soon.”

“I don’t think we should risk it.”

“Warriors is right,” Time added, “we should move camp. Hyrule needs to heal, and we can’t risk another battle.”

“Hey, I’m alright.” Hyrule assured.

“’Rule, you just got shot by an arrow,” Legend pointed out. “From what I saw, it went all the way through. Don’t do a reckless self-harm by ignoring your wound.”

Time nodded at his statement.

“I’m good. I’ll heal.” Hyrule held up his wound. “See? Not even bleeding.”

He was correct. There was no trace blood on the skin around the wound, and none in the wound itself. This was odd.

Then again, the arrow shaft which was _through his arm _also had no blood. Time confirmed this by glancing down at the arrow as it laid on the ground. There was no blood on it.

How odd.

Scratch that—this was downright _weird._

When something impales the average Hylian body, it gets coated in blood. The liquid was needed to pass oxygen to the muscles, and keep the heart and body working. Literally _all _creatures had blood—even monsters! (Well, fairies didn’t, but that’s only because the amount of blood in their body would be so insignificant that it wouldn’t do anything for the species. Magic is their substitute for blood.)

Time would have to ask Hyrule about it later.

* * *

The opportunity to question Hyrule occurred the next day.

They found a new spot to make camp, and the others went on their normal duties. Warriors and Twilight went to scout the area; Wind, and Wild went out hunting; Legend went out to find some water, and Sky and Four went out to find some firewood.

This left only Time and Hyrule in the camp.

“How’s your arm?” Time wondered.

“Good. It’s healing.”

“That’s good. Don’t overexert yourself.”

“I won’t.”

Now how, by the name of Farore, was Time going to find out why the arrow wasn’t covered in blood. Because, the arrow should’ve been covered in blood. Blood would’ve acted as a lubricant as he pulled it out. But it wasn’t as if he could ask, “Hey, do you have blood?” That would be weird.

“Hyrule,” Time started, “can I ask you a question?”

Hyrule looked up at him. “Sure…?”

“When I was pulling out the arrow,” Time started, “I noticed that there was no blood on the shaft.” Hyrule paled. “I was wondering if there was reason for it.”

Hyrule scratched the back of his head. “You know… I can’t really answer that… are you asking if I have blood? Cause, I do have blood—lots of it. The normal amount of blood. Sometimes I _wished _I had no blood, then the monsters couldn’t resurrect Ganon.”

“I’m not asking if you have blood.” Time assured.

_Yes, he was._

“I’m asking if there’s a medical condition you’ve neglected to tell us about. Everyone’s safety is my priority, and I don’t want you to keep something hidden.”

Hyrule thought, “Well, since there’s no medical conditions revolving around not having blood, I would say no. I’m fine. There’s no medical condition I’m keeping hidden. With Legend around, I highly doubt I could keep it secret.”

“That’s true,” Time nodded. “Alright. I just wanted to double check.” He paused, “Actually, I have another question.”

“Yeah?”

“Why were you glowing?”

Hyrule paused. “Well, you see…” he thought, “…I was activating a spell around myself—a protection of sorts.”

Time didn’t believe that for a second. His spells all had command words, and Hyrule said nothing.

“That may also be why there was no blood! The spell made sure I wouldn’t bleed out!” Hyrule realised.

Yeah, that wasn’t it.

“What’s the spell? I don’t think I’ve seen you use it before.”

Hyrule faltered. “Pro..tec…a…ar…mis?”

“Protectaarmis?”

Hyrule nodded. “See why I don’t use it much? Weird name. Only protects my arm. _Anyway! _I think I’m going to lie down…”

“You should rest.” Time agreed.

With that, Hyrule laid down on his bedroll. His back turned to Time.

There was definitely something up with Hyrule.

And since Hyrule was so adamant on changing the subject, Time’s curiosity only got piqued more.

There was something Hyrule was not telling them.

* * *

The first thing Time thought, was that Hyrule was a fairy.

It wasn’t impossible, fairies come in different sizes and genders. They glow when injured, like sugar, and had no blood or tears.

Except, as he looked down at the bleeding form of Hyrule, his hypothesis died.

“You idiot!” Legend muttered, as he dug through his bag for a potion. “I could’ve handled myself—magic rings, remember?”

Hyrule, ignoring the deep gash at the side, laughed, “I know… habit, I guess. Couldn’t risk it…”

As much as Time wanted to stay with the two, there was still a battle to be fought. The infected Red Goriyas were not going to defeat themselves. He had moved Hyrule behind a large tree, with a girth large enough to cover him and Legend.

“I got him,” Legend explained. “Go.”

Time nodded before gripping his Biggoron Sword and entering the battle.

“We need to clean up your blood,” Legend muttered, “before your monsters go insane for it.”

Hyrule nodded. “I can do Life—”

“No magic unless necessary,” Legend interrupted. “We can do this the normal way.”

“No fairies.”

Legend cocked an eyebrow. “’Rule, if you bled normally, you would be dead. This gash is deep, and bleeding nonstop. You’re glowing.”

“No need to tell me, I know,” Hyrule muttered. “Potion, suture, and wrap. I’ll be fine. I don’t want to be chastised.”

As Legend searched through his bag for something to suture the wound, he sighed, “By ‘fine’, you mean you’ll hold up until we fall asleep. Then you’ll use Life on yourself.”

Hyrule didn’t respond as the sound of the battle died down.

Once the last Red Goriya darkened, the seven reconvened by Hyrule. Potions were shoved in his face.

“Hyrule! Are you alright? Here, have my potion!”

“That looks deep, you need a fairy.”

“I have apples.”

“Apples don’t heal wounds, Wild.”

“Well…”

Legend waved them off. “Give him some space.”

“No fairies. We don’t need to use them,” Hyrule adamantly said, ignoring the pain. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’re bleeding,” Warriors pointed out, “that’s dangerous.”

“That’s why Legend is stitching me up.” Hyrule explained. “Or, he should be.”

Hyrule looked over to see Legend with the needle. “A fairy could heal you faster.”

Shaking his head, Hyrule explained, “I don’t need a fairy.”

Wild held out a pink elixir. “What about a Fairy Tonic?”

Both Hyrule and Time blanched.

“What’s in a Fairy Tonic?” Time carefully asked, recalling the ingredients of his other elixirs.

Wild paused. “Uh… fairy à la mode?”

“Good goddesses, Wild.” Twilight sighed before someone could faint—whether Time or Hyrule was up for debate. “The fairy helped him make it. The dust is an ingredient, not the fairy itself.”

“That’s well, I guess.” Time said, his heartrate calming.

“I’m not drinking that.” Hyrule mentioned. “I’d rather not drink fairy dust.”

“Why? It’s harmless.” Wild held out the tonic.

“Uh…” Hyrule paused. “I have my reasons.”

“Enough pestering Hyrule,” Legend interrupted, “if he doesn’t want a fairy, then I’ll just fix him the old-fashioned way. Good ol’ needle and string.”

He muttered under his breath, “And maybe the pain will make him reconsider his options.”

As Time observed Legend stitching Hyrule’s bleeding wound, he sighed.

The thought of Hyrule being a fairy was outrageous. There was no way it could be. He didn’t even have wings.

Besides, fairies didn’t bleed.

“I think,” Four spoke up, “we’re all ignoring the fact that Hyrule is glowing.”

“Uh…” Hyrule blanked. “I do that sometimes…”

“You told me it was a spell.” Time mentioned. “Protectaarmis, correct?”

Legend quietly snickered at the name.

“Uh, yeah.” Hyrule nodded. “Protectaarmis. Protects my arms, but not the rest of me.”

“Sounds… useless.” Legend shook his head, “Doesn’t even protect your heart…”

“And leaves you with an afterglow?” Twilight tilted his head. “Is that why you’re glowing?”

“Yup. Because of the spell…”

Legend shook his head but continued to work.

* * *

All of Time’s questions got answered the moment Wild mentioned upgrading his clothing.

They were in the middle of a forest near Kakariko Village, and Wild lit up when he recognised the place.

“I have these Topaz Earrings I have been trying to get to level four for, like, three months now," he explained, “I finally found the missing topaz.”

“What, are we near a town?” Warriors wondered.

Wild nodded. “Well, yeah. Kakariko Village—but I’m talking about the Great Fairy Fountain. Specifically, Cotera’s Fairy Fountain.”

Hyrule choked on air, only staying standing from the fact that he was using Legend as a stabiliser.

“Hyrule?” Sky spoke up. “Are you okay?”

Nodding, Hyrule cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Anyway…” Wild continued. “You guys can head to Kakariko Village if you want—there’s an inn there—or you can head over to Hateno, and I’ll meet you there.”

“Ah…” Wind complained, “but I want to see the Fairy Fountain!”

“You want to catch a fairy,” Warriors corrected.

Wind waved him off.

“Hyrule needs a fairy,” Time added. “And, if he won’t use one of ours, he should see if one at the fountain can help.”

Wild nodded. “Cotera doesn’t heal _herself, _but there’s fairies there as well.”

“You can use a wild fairy, right, ‘Rule?” Legend wondered. “Besides, I doubt you want to continue changing your bandages every day.”

“I don’t know…”

“Fairies live to help,” Time mentioned. “If you’re worried about disturbing them, then you’re wrong.”

“I know that—”

“Then why don’t you want to use a fairy?”

Hyrule opened his mouth to speak before looking at the group. Everyone was looking at him. Some in confusion, some in worry, and some in question. He eventually sighed, “Fine… I’ll go to the fountain.”

“We could all go?” Wild suggested. “I’m the only person she has seen in about a hundred years—I’m sure she’ll love the company.”

“I’m interested in your fairy fountains,” Time added. “And I know that Wind wants to go see the fairies.”

“Let’s make it a party.” Warriors joked. “Time to see what Wild’s Fairy Fountains are like.”

“I have two words for you,” Wild warned, “giant flower.”

“Huh?”

* * *

Wild wasn’t lying.

It was a giant flower. Pink fairies would float by it, occasionally nearing the group before disappearing. They would float by Time for a moment before darting off, and then returning to deem the group as friendly.

Wild stepped up to the rim of the flower. “Hey, Cotera.”

As if summoned, two large hands gripped the rim of the flower. “Puh, haaaa!”

Breaking the surface, Cotera greeted Wild. Her large body towered over the Heroes, many of which were shocked at her massive size. “Ah, welcome back, boy. Do you want me to enhance your clothin…?”

Her voice trailed off as she locked eyes with Hyrule.

Time glanced between the two in a surprised concern.

Suddenly, Cotera smiled widely. “Ah, Link! It’s been so long!”

The group turned to Hyrule, who was blushing. “Hey, Cotera…”

“’Hey, Cotera’?” she echoed. “That’s all I get after thousands of years of silence? ‘Hey, Cotera’?” she paused, taking in his posture. She raised a hand to her chest in shock. “Oh, my poor dear! You’re glowing!”

Hyrule waved her off. “Nothing a spell couldn’t fix.”

“Ignore him.” Legend spoke up. “He knows not what he says.”

Cotera snapped her fingers. “That can’t be! Sisters, if you please!”

A small pink fairy neared Hyrule, sprinkling some fairy dust on his wound. It healed and his own glowing stopped. She neared his face before angrily chiming at him. Hyrule sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he straightened.

The fairy continued chastising him for a full minute before he muttered, “Yeah, I know…”

Satisfied, the fairy flew away.

Cotera then lunged and grabbed Hyrule, much to the surprise of everyone. Legend was halfway through drawing his Tempered Sword when they realised that she was not hurting him.

Rather, she was hugging him.

“What's going on?” Warriors wondered as Cotera placed Hyrule back onto the ground. “Do you two know each other?”

Hyrule rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, kinda.”

“Kinda?” Cotera cocked an eyebrow. “Boy, I’ve known you for most of your life.”

Wild blinked as Hyrule guiltily shrugged. “I am so lost.”

“Do they not know?” Cotera wondered. Hyrule averted her gaze, and she tisked at him. “Oh, Link, Link, Link…”

“There wasn’t a time to bring it up!”

Cotera continued to tisk at him, shaking her head. “That’s no excuse! If you don’t tell them, I will.”

Hyrule sighed.

He _really _didn’t want to do this.

But Cotera would if he didn’t.

Welp.

Here goes his secret.

He gestured to the group. “Cotera, this is the group I’ve recently been travelling with. I’m sure you already know of them.”

Cotera leant down to look at the group. “Hmm… The same name through thousands of years… each with a different title.” She paused when she spotted Warriors. “Now, there’s a face I never thought I’d see again.”

“Anyway,” Hyrule continued. He gestured to Cotera, “Guys, this is Cotera… she’s my… aunt.”

The group was speechless, except for Time who simply said, “I knew it.”

The group turned to him.

“How, by the names of Nayru, Din, _and _Farore, did you know that Hyrule was a _fairy?” _Warriors demanded.

“Half-fairy,” Hyrule begrudgingly corrected. “At least, that’s what Aunt Tera says.”

“I think you’re more one-third.” Cotera mentioned. “But, then again, she’s older…”

“Anyway, back to Time.” Legend switched the conversation. “How’d you know that Hyrule was related to fairies?”

“I grew up around fairies,” Time reminded. “I easily spotted the signs.”

Hyrule blinked. “I have signs?”

“Your voice chimes when you’re in danger,” Time explained, “making it easy to hear amidst battles.”

Four shrugged. “I do hear his voice the best then.”

“I _chime?” _Hyrule paused. “What?”

Legend patted his shoulder. “Yeah, didn’t want to tell you.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“You also love sugar. Enough to make anyone else sick,” Time added. “Fairies love sugar and sugar water.”

“I could’ve just had a sweet tooth…”

“That’s what I told myself,” Time admitted. “But then there was the whole fiasco with Protectaarmis.”

Hyrule groaned.

“Told you it wouldn’t work,” Legend smirked.

“Hold up,” Warriors raised his hand, “you _knew?”_

“He’s the only one who did.” Hyrule mentioned. “And I didn’t tell him.”

“Then how’d he—”

“I’d rather know how Time knew,” Legend interrupted. “You were saying, old man?”

Time spoke, “The arrow that shot him had no blood on it—even though it fully punctured him. And I knew that fairies had no blood or tears. But I erased my hypothesis when you recently got attacked.”

“Yeah.” Hyrule muttered. “I have blood but… not a lot.”

“I don’t think that’s healthy,” Sky mentioned. “Blood transports oxygen to your muscles.”

Hyrule blinked. “Wha?”

Cotera spoke for him, “Link does have blood, but a much lesser amount than normal Hylians. It’s mostly to keep his organs working.”

“Yeah, limbs like arms and legs only need magic.” Hyrule shrugged. “Still hurts though.”

“Well,” Warriors mused, “there’s less blood for your monsters to get then.”

Wild gasped, “And I almost made you drink fairy dust! That’d be like drinking Hylian hair, or something…?”

“Well, I did say I had my reasons.”

Cotera smiled. “Well, now that that is out of the air…” she looked down at Wild, “You want to enhance your clothing, boy?”

Wild blinked. “My earrings!” He pulled out the earrings and the needed material. “Here you go!”

Cotera smiled. “Very well!”

She reached out and grabbed Wild, hugging him close, before dragging him underwater. Hyrule simply watched in amusement as Wild was expelled from the water.

“Wild!” Twilight called.

Shaking the wetness from his hair, Wild stood up. In his hand was the upgraded earrings. “Thanks, Cotera!”

He pocketed his earrings.

“I’m still not over this,” Warriors admitted. “Is you being a fairy the reason you can do spells?”

Hyrule paused. “Uh… I don’t know. I was taught them by Hylians so… no?”

Wind gasped, “What if the people who taught you were half-fairies too!”

“Yeah, no.” Hyrule shook his head. “Believe it or not, I’m, like, the only one around.”

“That begs the question of your parentage.” Twilight mentioned.

Hyrule shrugged. “I don’t know. Neither does Tera, and if she doesn’t know—then no one else would.”

Legend added, “Another thing if you want to see how he’s a fairy—he does stupidly risky uses of his magic to heal others.”

“Hey!”

“Fairies do help others before themselves.” Time agreed.

“I’m actually surprised that you don’t charge us for your spells,” Wild admitted, turning to Hyrule. “I mean, at least the first time.”

Hyrule blinked. “Why would I charge you…? That’s counterproductive…”

Cotera merely sighed in the background.

“I had to give up 100 rupees to her,” Wild explained, “and 10,000 to Mija.”

“Ah, of course it was Mija who requested 10,000,” Cotera mentioned. “She was always like _that_…”

Hyrule paused. “_Rupees? _10,000 rupees? Why?! I never needed to give rupees.”

“Ah, Link,” Cotera explained, “but, it’s been 100 years since someone last came to us. Our power was weakening and we almost perished. The rupees gave us back our power.”

“Rupees have magic?”

Cotera shook her head. “No. Rupees themselves are just gems. It’s the stories the rupees have. As they travel through the land, they gain more stories from their owners. The more stories they have, the more powerful they are. It’s an exchange of knowledge.”

Wind scratched the back of his head. “You’re making them sound like sentient beings.”

Cotera merely smiled at him.

“Yeah, you’re not going to get an answer,” Hyrule explained. “They do that a lot.”

“Knowledge is best learnt by oneself.” Cotera explained. “You cannot learn if the answers are given to you.”

“If rupees hold stories,” Sky pulled out a rupee from his wallet, “then what about our rupees? They have travelled through the lands with us.”

Cotera mused, “Ah, but it is the owners who have the adventures—not the adventures they have gone on themselves. A man who has one rupee for a thousand years will have a weaker rupee that a man who has shared his rupee with a thousand people.”

“That begs the question,” Warriors thought, “if we gave our rupees to Hyrule, would he grow stronger?”

“Well, I will take your rupees if you hand them over.”

“Never mind.”

Cotera joyfully laughed at their antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
